1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a replaceable surface heating cartridge for use in performing multiple cooking operations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the art of cooking, it is commonly known to utilize surface heating elements for various cooking operations, including boiling, grilling, frying, steaming and the like, depending on the particular type of pan or other cooking container utilized. Such surface heating elements, whether of the gas or electric type, are typically incorporated as part of a cooktop which is either mounted within a cutout portion of a kitchen countertop or formed as part of a range. Most often, the surface heating elements are intended to only be replaced if damaged. That is, it is common to design a cooktop or range for use with a particular set of heating elements, with generally two front heating elements and two rear heating elements which can be individually, selectively controlled.
The desire to provide more versatility in the type of cooking operations which can be readily performed with the surface heating elements has also been recognized. Therefore, certain cooking appliance models are specifically designed to be used with replaceable cartridges. For instance, it is known to form a cooking surface with various wells, with each well being able to selectively receive either a pair of individually controllable surface heating elements or a single, enlarged grilling unit. Such an arrangement enhances the versatility of the overall cooking appliance.
Although considered to have its advantages, such a multi-purpose heating system does require the consumer to make a change between various cooking elements when it is desired to carry out certain different cooking operations. Based on the above, there still exists a need in the art of cooking appliances for a more versatile cooking cartridge which can be initially supplied for a cooktop or range, or which can be utilized as a replacement cartridge. In any event, there is a need for a versatile cartridge which defines multiple cooking surfaces and can be used to perform a variety of cooking operations, preferably inclusive of certain cooking operations typically dedicated to an oven, without the need to change the cartridge.